Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Markus decide to tell a story in which is believed to be false until he and his two friends decide to question authority and think for themselves. Perhaps truth is stranger than fiction. Set in an Dystopian Future. One Shot.


**Hello once again lovely people who actually care to read my stuff.**

**This is a entry for a writing contest over on ASN. The theme was basically story telling.**  
**And me being me, decided to go the most obscene route possible and base it in a futuristic dystopian 1984 setting because I can.**

**So enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, so calm yo feminine pectoral muscles.**

* * *

"And then, he stood up and shot fire out of his hands!" The boy said with a swift punching motion towards the wall. The others leaned in, urging him to continue with his story. "The sky was red. Blood red as a gigantic comet flew above them."

"Wouldn't the comet actually be an asteroid?" Another boy with glasses chimed in.

"No Zak, it was a comet. The guy down the street from the food place said it was a comet." The storyteller retorted.

Zak pushed his glasses upwards as the story continued.

"And then as the comet flew above him, he shot more fire out of his hands and used more fire to go super-fast!" The storyteller said excitedly.

"But Markus, wouldn't he get burned?" Zak asked.

Markus groaned. "No, because he was fire proof."

"But a few days ago you said he got a scar from being burned!" A girl, Lillie spoke.

"But that was different." He said. "Anyway where was I? Oh right! So he was going super-fast and shooting fire at his sister! Fwoom fwoosh fwoom!"

"Do you actually believe that someone could shoot fire out of their hands, Markus?" Lillie asked.

Markus shrugged. "I dunno. The Scientists say that it's impossible."

"Maybe the Scientists are wrong?" Lillie asked.

A silence filled the dark, tiny room. No one dared voiced any questions about the decisions made by the Government. That included asking if the Scientific Branch was wrong. The trio waited in their room and listened to hear if anyone was approaching.

"Well shooting fire out of your hands makes more sense than a Moon Princess who touched a fish." Zak added.

"Along with her giant Fish Monster friend." Lillie squeaked.

"I told you already! She turned into the Moon Princess because the Fire Admiral burned the Moon Fish. The Ocean Fish got mad and turned into the Fish Monster and saved the day along with the Avatar." Markus recapped. "And the Avatar was the boy with the arrow on his head. He could use all of the elements. Remember?"

"But the Scientists say that everything in this story is impossible!" Zak said.

"It's just a story. Jeeze." Markus said with an annoyed sigh.

"But the Thought Department doesn't like fairy tales." Lillie said.

Markus sighed and made raspberry sound with his tongue sticking out. "Ppbblt."

Another silence descended on the tiny room.

"Maybe everyone is afraid of the homeless guy who told me these stories." Markus huffed.

"But the teachers say that unruly imagination causes rebellion." Zak said quietly.

Markus rolled his eyes. "Anyway. On with the story." He continued from where he left off, as if staging his own private rebellion. "The Fire Guy started to shoot fire at his sister. He noticed that she was crazy! So they fought and fought and fought, and the comet made their fire stronger!" He paused for effect. "Well the Fire Guy teased his sister about lightning and redirecting it. Well she got mad and decided to shoot lightning at him. But instead, she shot it at his friend."

"Oh no! Not the Water Girl!" Lillie shrieked.

"Yep." Markus nodded. "Well the Fire Guy ran and took the lightning to the chest, but he made it go somewhere else, but he was hurt."

Lillie and Zak both muttered their fears for the fictional characters.

"So the sister and the Water Girl fought and fought, but the Water girl tricked the Fire Sister and somehow got her chained up above a thing that holds water. She used her water powers to make her stuck. Well she then ran to the Fire Guy and healed him. And the Fire Sister was defeated!" Markus finished off in a victorious voice.

A small chorus of wows and quiet cheers escaped the two listeners.

"What happens to the Avatar and the Evil Guy?" Zak asked excitedly, completely disregarding his previous fears.

"I don't wanna give it all away yet!" Markus said with a grin.

"Does the Avatar and the Water Girl kiss and fall in love?" Lillie inquired with a sigh.

"You'll have to wait until the end." Markus laughed.

The room was silent once more. Another part of Markus' fairy tale story was finished.

"So, where do you think the guy heard the story from?" Zak asked.

Markus shrugged. "I don't know. He said his family knew the people who first made the story."

"How long ago was it?" Zak asked once again.

"He said it was before the Rebuilding from a few hundred years ago." He answered.

"But no one remembers or knows anything from before the Rebuilding." Lillie said in awe.

"Well maybe the homeless guy is special." Markus said. "He did say something about finally telling me everyone's name today though!"

"Really?" Zak asked. "It'd be easier than saying Fire Guy and Moon Princess."

"Yeah. He said that by knowing the names, the Government wouldn't be able to deny it anymore."

"Deny what?" Lillie asked.

Markus was silent. He really didn't know. "I don't know… Maybe it's from before the Rebuilding?"

The trio was silent.

"Why would they want to keep everything before the Rebuilding a secret?" Zak pondered. "Was it really that bad before then?"

"The teachers say that the world was a pretty bad place back then." Lillie said. "Maybe they don't want it to go back to the way it was."

"I noticed something." Zak announced. "All the things that the Scientists specifically say is impossible, is mentioned in your story."

"Wow Zak, you're right!" Lillie said excitedly. "Maybe they are possible."

"Maybe the fairy tale is true…" Markus said to himself.

The three friends made their way out of the closet and to the place in the living room. They crawled into the fort of pillows and blankets and drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

The next morning the three children were gone from their fort and home. It was like they vanished from existence, just like the times before the Rebuilding. The only thing that remained was the forbidden fairy tale of the nameless characters and a comet.


End file.
